


A Little Bit Short

by reliquiaen



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliquiaen/pseuds/reliquiaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Small vampires just aren't terrifying at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Short

“You’re a little short for a vampire, aren’t you?”

Beca bristled. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she hissed, feeling her fangs instinctively straining to fold out. “How can a vampire be _too short_?”

The woman tilted her head and waved a hand up and down Beca’s rather unimpressive stature. “It’s just…” She rolled her eyes, searching for the right words. “You’re… you’re not _scary_.” She nodded, happy with that phrasing. “Yeah, that’s it. What are you, five foot neat?”

“Five-one,” Beca growled.

“Whatever. My point is: you aren’t scary.”

Beca blinked her vibrant red eyes incredulously. For the first time, she really _looked_ at the woman who was meant to be her evening snack. Sure, she was taller than Beca – not by much, honestly, so she didn’t know what the fuss was. She was impeccably presented in her pink dress (who wore _pink_ , geez) and her red hair hung in curls about her shoulders. She might’ve been dressed up to go to some function or other, or she might’ve been spending a night out with her friends (boyfriend maybe).

The point was, this was _not_ the type of person Beca would expect to stand up to her. Seriously. Maybe if she was seven foot and worked out every day, then possibly this whole conversation would… No. She took that back. This conversation was ridiculous.

Beca bared her teeth, letting her fangs slide down. She was about to grab the woman and bite her just to get it over with, but was thrown for a loop when the crazed lady snatched at her lapels instead.

“Oh wow,” the woman breathed. “Your fangs are like on a snake. That’s really cool. Is that an evolutionary thing? I imagine keeping hidden is tough for your kind, right?”

Her teeth flashed away and the woman peered at her mouth strangely, like she was trying to memorise Beca’s inner workings. “Are you _freaking_ kidding me?” Beca cried, trying to wriggle away from this psychopath. “I’m not going to kill you now; you’re insane and I don’t want to catch whatever you have.”

The woman blinked. “You’re really cold.”

“Duh! I’m _dead_.”

“What happens if someone tries to get a heat reading on you?” the woman asked her with a straight face. “Do you show up at all? Or is it like mirrors?”

Beca sucked in a deep breath. “Now listen,” she said, trying _so very hard_ to remain calm. “I don’t usually swear to strangers’ faces, but I’m positive this situation calls for it. _What the fuck is wrong with you_?”

“Excuse me?”

“I just tried to _kill_ you,” Beca shrieked, jabbing a finger at her chest. “And you’re just… nothing. What kind of reaction is this to finding out vampires are real? Who _are_ you?”

The woman just smiled and thrust out a hand. “Chloe,” she said. “And it’s honestly fascinating. Are you really allergic to garlic? Do you sleep in a coffin?” She frowned then, looking horrified by a question that crossed her mind. “You don’t… _sparkle_ do you?”

Beca laughed. Wait… she was laughing at this mortal. Well that was funny. “No, I don’t sparkle. I go all crispy in the sunlight. I’m a _proper_ vampire. The garlic is hokum and I don’t sleep in a coffin… or upside down for that matter. I’m dead, lady, I don’t sleep at all.”

“That must be convenient,” the woman – Chloe – murmured. “I bet you get so much more done in a day.”

Beca shrugged. “I’m actually really good at doing nothing.”

“How old are you?”

“You’re not scared of me,” Beca noted, smiling.

“You’re too short to be imposing.”

She rolled her eyes. “I could rip your throat out, you know that? Drain you dry, tear you limb from limb. I’m deceptively strong.”

Chloe’s smile never wavered. “I’m sure. How old are you?”

“I was born in seventeen-oh-eight, turned seventeen-thirty-one. Do the maths.”

“Three hundred and six,” Chloe said without hesitation. “You’re pretty young for a vampire then.”

“Are you for real? Do you even understand what we’re talking about?”

“Yes. You’re a creature that – up until now – I’d believed was fictitious. You also tried to kill me. Got it. Why did you attack me?”

Beca was still grinning and she found that unusual. “Because young women are typically a lot easier to subdue. Sure there are those self-defence ones who put up a fight, but for the most part, once my eyes start glowing and I pull out the pointy teeth thing they’re pretty easy to control.”

Chloe snorted. “Stereotypes. What’s the nutritional value of blood? I never understood that part; it’s mostly water. Isn’t eating ‘proper’ food better for you?”

She shrugged. “I don’t get it. It just is. You feel free to come up with some alternative if you want, though. Are you a scientist or do you just know a lot of random shit?”

“Scientist,” she confirmed.

Beca waved at her dress. “And where are you going dressed to the nines like that?”

“My brother is getting married,” she said. “I’m heading to the rehearsal dinner. Hey, can you drink blood from anything, or just people?”

“Anything with blood,” Beca replied, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. “Why?”

“And you’re hungry now, yes? That’s why you attacked me?”

Beca nodded. “Two for two. I repeat: why?”

“Oh,” Chloe muttered, jerking a finger over her shoulder. “I work at the hospital just over there. If you want, I can sneak you in and filch some of the blood bags that haven’t been processed yet.”

“Isn’t that illegal?” Beca asked, eyebrows shooting heavenward.

“Less illegal than killing people,” Chloe replied like it was nothing.

“I didn’t realise the law was a scale,” she grumbled.

Chloe shrugged. “If I was going to support one of these two illicit activities it’s definitely my prospective theft. Are you coming?”

“Couldn’t you be fired for this?” Beca pressed, trotting after her.

“Only if I get caught. But I won’t be because you’re going to empty the bags before we leave.”

“Why help me?”

“So you don’t kill someone.”

“Do you have all the answers?”

Chloe smirked. “Yes. Now come on, short stuff.”

“My name’s Beca.”

Her smile turned up then, becoming a proper blinding grin. “Nice to meet you. In spite of the bit where you tried to eat me.” The hospital was lit up brightly at the end of the street. “I’m going to be so late to this dinner,” she lamented.

Beca shrugged again, snickering. “Tell them you met someone awesome.”

“Oh,” Chloe chirped, brightening all of a sudden. “Better idea: why don’t you come with?”

Beca laughed for a moment, thinking she was joking. Chloe’s expression didn’t change though and it quickly became apparent that she was deadly serious. “For real? And how do you tell them we met? That I just jumped you in the alley tonight?”

“Nonsense.” She waved that away. “You’ve got fifteen minutes to fill me in on the last twenty years of your life. Then I’ll tell them I met you at work.”

“What about the rule against fraternising with patients?”

“Just because I work at a hospital doesn’t mean everyone I know is a doctor or a patient. What do you do?”

“I play music.”

“You fell over a few weeks ago and hit your head on the piano and needed stitches. That’s serious enough for a hospital trip but not bad enough that anyone should be worried.”

“I never said I played piano,” Beca pointed out.

“You’re a three hundred year old vampire. I made an educated guess.”

“Good guess,” she muttered. “If this is gonna work, how about you give me your last name?”

“Beale.”

“Mitchell.”

Chloe smiled. “You’re not a very scary vampire,” she murmured again. “You know I’m going to grill you on every facet on being undead I can think of, right?”

“My body is ready,” Beca replied dryly.

Chloe eyed her up and down, that sly smirk returning. “Slow down, we only just met.”

If Beca had blood circulation she would’ve gone bright red. “Geez, what makes you think I swing that way?”

“You don’t?” And she looked upset when she asked.

Beca swallowed, feeling like she was walking on very thin ice. “You’re just good at guessing, I suppose,” she said carefully.

Chloe’s face lit up. “Do you want to come to this dinner with me? It’ll be very boring.”

“You do realise we only just met, right?”

“Pretty sure I already know your darkest secrets,” she said with a wink.

Beca sighed, conceding that point. “No problem asking a vampire out to dinner then?”

“If I had a problem with it, I wouldn’t have asked.”

“Chlo, you are the most amazing mortal I’ve ever met.”


End file.
